epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Awesomesix/Sylvester Stallone vs Arnold Schwarzenegger (Original)
So, I told myself I would do this battle back in April or May, but never got around to it, then I though "I should make Terminator vs Rambo". Then I realized I knew NOTHING about those two, so I made this to fill both of those wants and my desire to use Rocky. So bam. Pew. Here it goes. Battle AWESOME RAP BATTLES 2.0! ARNOLD SCHWARZEN... SCHWA... FUCK IT. VERSUS! SYLVESTER STALLONE! BEGIN! Arnold Schwarzenegger: It’s Arnie in the house, the boss of the Austrian action, You think you can take on me? Your skull is thicker than my accent! You aren’t going to save your little dog this time, luck’s up. I’ll beat you. This Governator’ll annihilate this imitator like the Ice Age; I’ll freeze you. My body’s like breakfast, the world needs it. Now, prepare to starve. I’ll give you a tumor, and destroy you faster than an action flick car. I’m a one man army, not even Predator can step to me and live. I’m the leader of climactic action. Consider this a kick out of a gig. I’ll slaughter you faster than the blades of a chopper, in bullets you’ll drown! Why don’t you listen to your daddy and put the mic down! Sylvester Stallone: I should put the mic down? You’ve probably already choked it. Never since the American Revolution has English been so broken. You’re potent to explosions; your numb verse is corroding, Nobody looks up to this ugly motherfucker with the tantrums he’s throwing. I’m a Sly guy, sneaky with the verses I write, I’m known to ramble, Got my roughness from my mother, father’s beauty, I’m a force you can’t handle. You need to let off some steam, Commando. allow me to help you to vent. Why don’t you go pump off, Arnie, and let your maid clean up the mess? You can’t run a kindergarten class, let alone a whole state. Hey Arnold, I guess your life here hasn’t Jingled all the Way. Arnold Schwarzenegger: I… I… Terminator: I’m back! Augh! Battle me if you don’t want to live! My hardware lines will leave you paralyzed more than your face is! You slur more than Sylvester the Cat! This brute’s truly loony. I’m an endless force; this lowly boxer’s weak punches go right through me. Why are you dwelling so much on the past, here? Fuck you, asshole. It’s all about the future. Where I’ll make sure this battle is your last role. I’m the assassin that’s massing the the capacity to immortalize a man so slick. You’re some nobody turned a one hit wonder riding on Arnold’s dick. Sylvester Stallone: You want to play that game, huh? John Rambo: Well, two can play this game. I spit it deadlier than Agent Orange is. You’re a John Wilkes Fluke, time to show you who’s the king of this forest. From Nam to Burma, I’ll burn ya; I’ve got the power to dominate. You plan to terminate? Try stopping the force of the Washington state! Bring it; the fight’s on! Get a taste of these Burmese Pythons! This ghostly endoskeleton should get back to his bike and ride on! With my M60 fires, this Supersoldier will leave a HAL burned. You’re just another 80s fad that should have never returned. Conan the Barbarian: Have at me, ye bastard, this thieving beast is ready to rumble. I am not scared of a steroid injected George of the Jungle. Prepare yourself; I’m Leonidas, you’re the Chief, you’ve got no against this. My thirst for vengeance is endless, it’s time the relentless ends this! My verse is set in steel, there’s no Hope for this lone nomad. Filled with survivor’s guilt, you lacked the gonads to go back. You’ve been trapped; I’m on ya like Sonja, ‘bout to rip some derrire. I’ll go Berzerk on this jerk; you haven’t just let down your hair! Rocky Balboa: Who let this powerless He-Man step in? I’ll ring it to wing it. The gloves are off, Fabio. I’ll brave the shitty blade Dave is swingin’. Life’s about how much you can take; this battle’s a piece of cake. I’m mean and nasty, sorcerous, with force I’ll put O’Brian to waste. This Mac can’t fight back. I flow like a butterfly, sting like a bee, Just face it, Wallace; I’m the champion you wanna be. Draw your mighty sword and bring your greatest battalion. This hysteric Barbaric’s no match for the Italian Stallion! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? TUNE IN TO FIND OUT! AWESOME! RAP! BADDULHS 2.0, BABY! Who won? Sylvester Stallone, John Rambo & Rocky Balboa Arnold Schwarzenegger, Terminator, & Conan the Barbarian Hint? No, just a paw print. Category:Blog posts